


[VID] Duende

by astolat



Series: Astolat Vids [8]
Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Escapade, Fanvid, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-06
Updated: 2004-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of a relationship: duet and duel, all in one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Duende

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Escapade 2004. Song by the Gipsy Kings.

Right-click download: [19MB divx AVI](http://intimations.org/vidding/duende/shalott_m+c_duende_divx.zip). 


End file.
